Doppler ultrasound has been used to measure blood flow velocity for many years. The well-known Doppler shift phenomenon provides that ultrasonic signals reflected from moving targets will have a shift in frequency directly proportional to the target velocity component parallel to the direction of the ultrasound beam. The frequency shift is the same for any object moving at a given velocity, whereas the amplitude of the detected signal is a function of the acoustic reflectivity of the moving object reflecting the ultrasound. Pulse Doppler ultrasound systems commonly produce a spectrogram of the detected return signal frequency (i.e., velocity) as a function of time in a particular sample volume, with the spectrogram being used by a physician to determine blood flow characteristics of a patient.
Some Doppler ultrasound systems also have the capability to detect and characterize emboli flowing in the bloodstream. An example Doppler ultrasound system with embolus detection capability is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,015, entitled "Method And Apparatus For Ultrasonically Detecting, Counting, and/or Characterizing Emboli," issued Sep. 20, 1994, to Moehring et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Such ultrasound systems are advantageously used both for diagnostic exams (to determine the presence and significance of vascular disease or dysfunction) and during surgical interventions (to indicate surgical manipulations that produce emboli or alter/interrupt blood flow).
Typically, a user of ultrasound equipment finds it rather difficult to properly orient and position an ultrasound transducer or probe on the patient, as well as to select a depth along the ultrasound beam corresponding to the desired location where blood flow is to be monitored. This is particularly true in ultrasound applications such as transcranial Doppler imaging (TCD). The blood vessels most commonly observed with TCD are the middle, anterior, and posterior cerebral arteries, and the vertebral and basilar arteries. The Doppler transducer must be positioned so the ultrasound beam passes through the skull via the temporal windows for the cerebral arteries, and via the foramen magnum for the vertebral and basilar arteries. The user of the ultrasound equipment may find it difficult to locate these particular windows or to properly orient the ultrasound probe once the particular window is found.
A complicating factor in locating the ultrasound window is determination of the proper depth at which the desired blood flow is located. Commonly, the user does not know if he is looking in the correct direction at the wrong depth, the wrong direction at the right depth, or whether the ultrasound window is too poor for appreciating blood flow at all. Proper location and orientation of the Doppler ultrasound probe, and the proper setting of depth parameters, is typically by trial and error. Not only does this make the use of Doppler ultrasound equipment quite inconvenient and difficult, it also creates a risk that the desired sample volume may not be properly located, with the corresponding diagnosis then being untenable or potentially improper.